


Resurrection Man

by historymiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short & sexy about Reaper possibly having an autopsy scar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection Man

Here’s what happens. Reyes- Reaper- whatever he is now, ghost or guilt, it doesn’t matter- he shrugs out of his coat, pulls his vest over his head and-

Ana’s mouth sets in a line against the gasp her younger self would have let escape. Reyes makes a small sound, hmm in the back of his throat, disappointment, maybe, or confirmation.

It makes sense, of course. He died. Ana reaches out and touches the angry red ridges of the scars that bisect him from shoulders to groin, the black thread that stitched him back together.

Reyes holds her gaze, and there’s something burning behind his eyes. Or boiling. Like clouds before an approaching storm. 

She follows the line down.


End file.
